I'll be remembering you
by waterlilly-maia
Summary: Tal vez no les quedase mucho… pero aquellos momentos eran lo verdaderamente importante para él. Algo que siempre recordaría...


Lien salió del baño con el cabello castaño oscuro aún empapado cayéndole sobre el hombro.

Cuando llegó al salón, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa: Wonrei se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

La joven se sentó a su lado y apoyó en él la cabeza. Sintió como el cuerpo del muchacho demonio se acercaba instintivamente a ella para calentarse.

Lien se levantó un segundo y cogió una manta para taparse los dos. Y, justo antes de dormirse, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

UNA HORA DESPUES…

Wonrei se despertó.

"Maldición. Me he quedado dormido" pensó, pero su expresión se relajó al descubrir a Lien dormida junto a él.

Tiernamente le acarició la mejilla provocando que ella se moviese.

"Lien… no importa si me voy, si no te vuelvo a ver… siempre te estaré recordando".

I found You in the most unlikely way _(Te encontré de la forma más extraña)_

But really it was You who found me _(Pero en realidad fuiste tu quien me encontró a mí)_

And I found myself in the gifts that You gave _(Y me encontré a mí mismo en los presentes que me diste)_

You gave me so much and I _(me has dado tanto y yo)_

I wish You could stay _(Desearía que te pudieses quedar)_

but I'll, I'll wait for the day _(Pero yo, yo esperaré al día...)_

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring _(Y veré como el frío invierno se convierte en primavera)_

And I'll be remembering You _(Y te estaré recordando)_

Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing _(Oh y oleré las flores y oiré a los pájaros cantar)_

and I'll be remembering You, (Y te estaré recordando)

I'll be remembering You _(Te estaré recordando)_

From the first moment _(Desde el primer momento)_

when I heard Your name_ (En que oí tu nombre)_

Something in my heart came alive _(Algo en mi corazón comenzó a vivir)_

You showed me love and no words could explain _(Me enseñaste el amor y las palabras no pueden explicar)_

A love with the power to _(Un amor con el poder de)_

Open the door_ (Abrir la puerta)_

To a world I was made for _(A un mundo para el que estuve hecho)_

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring _(Y veré como el frío invierno se convierte en primavera)_

And I'll be remembering You _(Y te estaré recordando)_

Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing _(Oh y oleré las flores y oiré a los pájaros cantar)_

and I'll be remembering You, _(Y te estaré recordando)_

I'll be remembering You _(Te estaré recordando)_

The dark night, _(La oscura noche)_

the hard fight _(La dura lucha)_

The long climb up the hill knowing the cost _(La larga escalada a la colina conociendo el precio)_

The brave death, the last breath _(La valerosa muerte, el último aliento)_

The silence whispering all hope was lost _(El silencio susurrando que toda esperanza ha sido perdida)_

The thunder, the wonder _(El rayo, la maravilla)_

A power that brings the dead back to life _(Un poder que devuelve al muerto a la vida)_

I wish You could stay _(Desearía que te pudieras quedar)_

But I'll wait for the day _(Pero esperaré al día...)_

And though You've gone away _(Y pienso que tu te has ido)_

You come back and _(Volverás y...)_

And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring _(Y veré como el frío invierno se convierte en primavera)_

And I'll be remembering You _(Y te estaré recordando)_

Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing _(Oh y oleré las floresy oiré a los pájaros cantar)_

and I'll be remembering You, _(Y te estaré recordando)_

I'll be remembering You _(Te estaré recordando)_

And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark _(Y veré al sol iluminar un cielo que era negro)_

And I'll be remembering You _(Y te estaré recordando)_

And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart_ (Y pensaré en el camino que hiciste en mi corazón)_

And I'll be remembering You _(Y te estaré recordando)_

I'll be remembering You _(Te estaré recordando)_

I'll be remembering You_ (Te estaré recordando)_

I'll be remembering You _(Te estaré recordando)_

I'll be remembering You _(Te estaré recordando)_

El joven demonio recordaba aquella canción. Nunca había pensado que se adaptase tan bien a la situación que él mismo estaba viviendo.

Abrazó fuerte a Lien y la levantó en brazos para acostarla en la cama, acostándose él mismo junto a ella.

Tal vez no les quedase mucho… pero aquellos momentos eran lo verdaderamente importante para él. Algo que siempre recordaría.


End file.
